The Matters of Ravens and Doves
by Neo the Saiyan angel
Summary: Life should have been returning to normal for everyone. But for a few people, things are just becoming stranger. Dreams and destiny intertwine the fates of angels reborn as they try to struggle to accept what has happened and what will possibly be.


_She was running. Her sides were burning and her wings ached from the drag, but she couldn't stop or even slow down. If she did, she would be caught and taken away for punishment. The thought wasn't even worth considering. She couldn't allow herself to fall short of her destination. If she did, and they captured her before she made it, she knew she would never see her dark angel again._

_So she ran._

_The air of the forest was thick, the mist hanging from everything in sight. It swirled around her, through her flaming mane and her powder-white feathers, unintentionally leaving a trail for her pursuers to track her with. It didn't matter; they would find them soon enough. But to have one last moment, one last memory, one last kiss…_

_The trees started to clear, leaving more and more space between them all as she drew closer to her destination. She gasped in relief; though her life would soon draw to an end, she would also be able to see her love one last time._

_"Reloste…" she sighed sadly as she thought back to earlier. Her friend, her greatest friend, had made the ultimate sacrifice for her. His defiance would cost him. He would probably share the fate of the two of them. _

_It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair to any of them. What had they done to deserve the destruction that their lord now sought? Was their love really that terrible? How could something so beautiful be considered so dangerous? Now they would all be punished for it all they could do was accept it._

_They could fight back. That is what most would expect of the warriors of their world. But there is more to being a warrior than fighting. You must know what fights are worth having and the odds of victory. This was too much for even the two greatest warriors in the land to take on._

_She gasped, her wings expanding to help catch her as she fell to the ground. Her robes caught on an upturned root, tearing the light fabric to tatters. She didn't pay any attention to it. If anything, it made her scrabble to her feet and run even faster. She was not allowing herself to rest for fear that even allowing a little of it could spell doom for her. It was a sweet salve that her body craved that she couldn't let it have._

_Looking up, sucking in air as she tried to regain some of her vitality, she gasped in delight._

_She was almost there._

_A bright spot in the distance called to her. A voice sang in her ears. The melody lifted her spirits, the familiarity of the tune comforting and driving her forward. It was her angel! It was—_

_Her wings expanded, slowing her down, but she couldn't help it; the joy she felt couldn't be held back as she burst into the clearing bathed in an iridescent light. It spread across the area, sending shadows fleeing and making everything sparkle in delight. It recognized her. The clearing, the grass, the serenity flowers, even the dented rock that stood as a gatekeeper greeted her with the joy of children. She looked around, fearful that she had missed her love._

_The angel sighed. She didn't see her dark-haired angel anywhere around._

_"Where is she?" the flaming beauty whispered in despair. Had she decided that their lives weren't worth the happiness that they gave each other? Could she have been captured before she could make it? What if—_

_"You didn't think you would be able to drive me away that easily, did ya?" a voice said, jolting her out of her fearful thoughts. The teasing tone and the beautiful, deliciously husky tone was all she needed to know without looking._

_It was her!_

_She turned to greet her soulmate and once again had her breath taken away from her. It was not hard for her angel to do. The bronzed form of her love was standing partially behind the rock, a hand resting on its surface almost as a way to keep herself steady. She was vibrating gently, her sloping wings spread in welcome as was her other hand. The unmistakable smirk that made her eyes sparkle like the gems they were. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her centuries-long life._

_Not wasting a precious moment, the angel launched herself forward, flying over the softly-glistening grass and into the arms of her beloved. She was rewarded with the reassuring arms of her war-angel enveloping her. She wrapped her own arms around her raven-haired partner and sighed. This moment, this feeling, was worth the terrible pain they would endure later. To stay here, forever, would be their most fervent wish._

_"I love you, Shalia," she whispered as her love wrapped her ink-black wings around them both._

_"Same to you, princess," she heard back. Her heart soared in delight and she snuggled her head into her angel's shoulder. This was worth giving up the eternity of their lives for._

_The bright-winged angel felt the other one stiffen and she understood why as soon as she allowed herself to be taken out of the aura of security that Shalia emitted. Her eyes widened and she swallowed, knowing that their time was now limited to a scant few seconds._

_"They're here," Shalia said, gripping her even tighter to her bosom._

_"Shalia…I'm not afraid." The flame-haired angel lifted her face until the two of them were nose-to-nose. "It was worth it. Meeting you, falling in love…I'm just glad that we had the opportunity."_

_She was given a rare genuine smile from her dark beauty. "Same here. I just wish…" Her words were silenced by a finger on her lips._

_"Shh. Please. Let me have one more kiss," the golden angel begged. And she lifted her lips to meet those of her one and only…_

"Shego!"

* * *

**Author's Notes****:**

Reloste: It's pronounced Re-low-stee. Don't ask 'cause I don't know. XD

This story it a weird one. It would be decent as a couple of chapters or it could be expanded to be longer. Hmm...from what I can tell, I desperately need to expand my vocabulary. Hmm...well, I hope ya enjoy it. However this turns out.

An attempt of sorts at Kigo...wonder if I can pull it off... -shrug- Meh. We'll see if I can.


End file.
